Logistic environments may include warehouses, production facilities, supermarkets and similar entities where stock may be moved, stored, or produced. Business enterprises managing these logistic environments may strive to develop appropriate logistic processes to achieve maximum efficiency in day-to-day operations. In current software solutions, logistic environment operations, such as moving, packing, or checking, may be associated with a Global Trade Identification Number (GTIN), or a stock identification number (STID), which may have specific product information tied to that identifier.
In current software solutions that manage the movement of stock in a logistic environment, there may be software functions that process each product based on the product's GTIN or STID. Because each product may require its own processing method, the complexity of the software solution may be increased and the flexibility of the solution may be decreased. Additionally, the complexity and amount of code related to processing products may make the software product difficult to maintain and learn by customers.